On a roof
by C-artist
Summary: The blue spirit sits on a roof and 'The Lady' appears. What if this mysterious woman confesses her feelings for the man under the mask of the blue spirit? Zuko/O.C. Blue spirit/O.C. AU


On a roof

(Ba Sing Se)

The blue spirit was sitting on a roof, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, his legs on one side of the roof. Another figure was walking towards him. She was just a few steps remote of him, when she called his name, "blue spirit" the blue spirit looked alarmed to her up, "The Lady!" He was about to draw a sword, but she held up her hands and continued,

"Please, put off your mask, … I know who you are, … Zuko!" with that she took off her cap. The blue spirit turned his head and slowly takes his mask off. She sat down next to him, but with her legs to the other side of the roof. Zuko looked and recognized her,

"Faya! How did you know that I was the blue spirit?" He asked.

"So you remember me?" she replied curiously, "Prefer the long or the short one?"

"Tell me what you want, I've got the time."

"Than I will do the long version," she laughed softly, "It's strange, but everywhere and anytime I' am, you're there to, every time! First I thought it was by an accident, but it happened to many times! Then I thought of fate. I knew it would happen again, so I disguise myself. Now I could observe you," Zuko looked at her as if she was a pervert, she laughed, "No, no, no, not that way! Only things as: Where you worked, people that were with you to spend time with, where you lived in Ba Sing Se, etc and when you were fighting! After a while I noticed that the blue spirit was around. Curious about the true identity of him, I also observed him and I noticed that he has the same fighting style as you. And one time he had flamed his dual swords and I knew he was a fire bender. I matched the facts and the only person I could imagine, was you! When I said that I knew you, I wasn't sure, but only guessing and the guess was right!" she finished.

"So you stalked me?" he asked.

"No, because people only stalk when they think that one being stalked could fall in love with him. But I know you wouldn't because I'm only a peasant with not even one drop of royal blood." She explained.

"Alright, it was no stalking, but why were you observation me as, … let me guess, 'The Lady'?"

" I had to disguise me, because you would recognize me when I didn't." there was a silence, "but why are you the blue spirit?" she asked.

"I can ask you the same…" he replied.

"Alright, I'll go first," she blushed, because she knew what she was about to say, "… you know that girls sometimes have a idea of a dream prince or something like that, right?" he nodded, "My prince charming, my dream prince, how strange it sounds, … that's you!" she sighed and shoved a little down so she could lie against the roof and closed her eyes glad, that was out, "The first way, because I thought you're very handsome and since I knew you for real, your character attract me more and more. I've just told you that I saw you every time and that I had to disguise myself, you know how 'The Lady's look likes. During observations I helped people who were in danger, they gave me the name 'The Lady'. As you know I've fought a few times against the blue spirit and he makes me think of you, so after the fights I searched for you, but you must know I wasn't stalking you! I only want to know things about you! I only held my common sense when I told myself that I was only a peasant in your eyes and that there was no way that you ever fall in love with me." She sighed and then, still with her eyes closed, she heard him move, 'he's leaving, he just thinks I'm crazy and now he's mad at me, because I showed him my love!' but then she felt a small kiss on her lips. It was short, but it felt like forever. Then she opened her eyes and saw his face above hers. She reached for his head and while she lightly pushed him away she sat up and turned so she looked at him. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see that his face was deep red blushing and when she tried to face him, he looked away.

"Where was that kiss for, Zuko?" she asked.

"…" He didn't reply.

"Zuko, please, tell me" she sighed and when there was no response she stood up.

She placed her cap on her head and turn around to walk away,

"No answer…fine, then I will do as if this kiss never happened!" she said angry and disappointed and then she started to walk off. But he grabbed her wrist and she stopped, knowing that it was Zuko, but she didn't turn, because she didn't want to face him.

"Please, look at me and listen, …Faya!" he begged and tried to turn her around and she obeyed,

"Euhm… your words make me sound as a selfish and vain prince, that's true and I know it's wrong, but I didn't realized it until you spoke these words. So, thank you!" he told her.

"You're welcome, Zuko, but it isn't a answer on my question, unless it was a thank-you-kiss, but I can't imagine that, because that would by on the cheek."

"I don't know what came over me… I think it **was** as a thank you, because no one was ever that honest to me!" then he looked away, "unless you're lying!"

"Zuko," she waited until she had his full attention, "I wasn't lying, so thank you!"

"So you really love me?" he asked.

"From the first picture I ever saw of you! Why?"

"Then I can tell you that, from the first time I met you, you gave me a special feeling… and now suppose that's love." With that he tried to kiss her again and she kissed him back. After a few minutes she pulled him away softly and said " follow me, I want to show you something!" then she jumped from roof till roof, over the upper ring of Ba Sing Se and the blue spirit was following her, until she stopped and looked at a house on the opposite side of the street.

"What is it, that you want to show me?" he asked and he followed her glace, "is it the house?"

"Yes and no, it's the people in the house, … are you still chasing the avatar?" she replied.

"Sometimes, when I get the chance, but it isn't so important anymore."

"That house," she pointed with a finger at the house see was looking at, "is from the avatar and his fellowship. Chase after them, when you start again."

"Did you say that I must chase him again?" he asked.

"I prefer not, but I can't stop you. There a few more things you must know, so will you follow me again?" she said and he nodded.

She jumped again from roof till roof and he followed again, until they were out of the city and then he ran next to her.

"You're 'The Lady', right? But she can heal and is very fast, but I know that you're a fire bender, how did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Wait until we're far enough from Ba Sing Se! Then I will show you how!" she replied.

When they stopped, they were about a mile away from the city. Zuko was exhausted and sat down in the grass, but it was wet, so he jumped up immediately. She laughed, but than she bend the water away. He looked at her as if she was a bad dream or something.

"BUT THAT WAS WATER BENDING! How-" he yelled, but she interrupted.

"Yes, that was what I wanted to show you! And because I knew that you should yell, we had to be far away from the city!" she explained.

"But how, you can't be the avatar! That annoying air bender is the avatar! So it had to be a trick! Or the fire bending was a trick, but how!" he was confused.

"STOP, Zuko! You're driving me crazy! I'll explain, but please calm down, first!" she said.

She sat down on the spot that she had dried, but he didn't trust her and stayed were he was.

"Zuko, please sit down and I will explain it!" she begged.

"NO, I DON'T TRUST YOU, WENCH!" he yelled.

"Did I do any harm to you?" she asked.

"No, but you can still do it!" he hissed.

"I could do that, but why?"

"Because you know I'm after the avatar!

"I know you're chasing the avatar, but would I harm you about that?"

"Maybe, how should I know?!"

"I know you need the avatar, that's why I said that, when you chase the avatar, you must go after Aang. I shall go to the fire lord by myself, when it's time! I will because I know my duty! So please sit down, I will explain everything you want!"

He doubt, but then he sat down. She took her water canteen and offered it to him. He took a sip of it and gave him back. She placed it on the grass and looked at his body to see if he had any wounds. He had a few small cuts on his left hand.

"Now you know I'm the avatar to, I'll show you what I can. Please trust me and give me your left hand." She said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked with distrust, when he gave his hand.

"Show you that I can heal." She said when she held his hand.

She bended some water out of the canteen and brought it to his hand, then she let the water touch him and when she brought the water back in the canteen, his hand was healed. He moved it and looked at it.

"You healed him!" he whispered surprised.

"I said that I would" she replied.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, is there anything else I can heal?"

"Euhm… can you… can you heal my scar?"

"That one on your face?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe, is it bothering you?"

"Yes, in psychical, it reminds me of painful memories."

"Will you share them with me?"

"I don't prefer, because it are memories of my mother and my banishing."

"Don't you have any pretty memories?"

"I don't know"

"I know some, … listen: when you not stand up against your father, you haven't been banished and had a duty to chase the avatar, then you weren't on the North Pole and you haven't met me, and you haven't got the chance to kiss me! And you wouldn't know, that I was the avatar!"

"That's true"

"So do you really want your scar to be healed?"

"I don't know" he sighed.

"Then I won't do it!"

He sighed again and lay down on the grass. She stood up and walked to the river.

"What are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Do you need to know?" she replied.

She bended some water out of the river and practiced with it. Zuko got up and walked over.

"Does somebody else know that you're the avatar?"

"Only my dead godparents…"

"Sorry, may I ask how they died?"

"Why not… my real parents are cought and murdered by the fire nation. My godparents have died by an accident." She said soft, nearly whispering and he wrapped an arm around her. The bended water felt on the ground.

"That's horrible! I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to be sorry, because you didn't do anything."

"No, of course not, but I'm responsible for the fire nation."

"No, you're not. Your dad is responsible!" she yelled.

"What you want." And he let her go and walked back to the city.

She ran after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop please," and he stopped and looked at her, " don't tell anyone about me being the avatar! It causes trouble."

He nodded.

"We'll meet again!" she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she jumped into the trees towards Ba Sing Se.

Zuko watched her going away and then he placed up his mask. He sprinted towards the city and then to home. He jumped into his window and changed his clothes. Then he lay down on his futon and fall asleep after a last thought:

'_Two avatars and one is my girlfriend!'_


End file.
